List of The Protector 5 Characters
This is list of all characters appearing in The Protector 5 series. '' Main Characters The Protectors 'Protectors '(also known as The Protector 5) are main characters of the series. They are group of girls with special powers who have to help other people. 'Oshima Naomi' - Naomi is 18 year old girl (in first season). Being the eldest out of five she is considered leader of the group. She is very serious and hard working but sometimes slightly too sure of herself. When powers of the Protector 5 are awakend she gets powers of superstrength which gives her tittle ''Fighter. When her powers advance she can also break and repair things when touching then and later on also without touching them. Along with her magical power she also knows a lot of material arts and often fights with a sword. Matsubara Kaoru - Kaoru is 17 year old girl (in first season) She is older sister like figurine to others including Naomi who is older than her. She always worries about others and stops them from aruging as she is the calmest out of five. She loves to cook and bake. When powers of the Protecor 5 are awakened she gets powers of premonition which gives her tittle Connector. When her powers advance she also gains power of telepathy. Tsuchida Yuri - Yuri is 16 year old girl (in first season). She is very shy and looks quiet at beginning but when she gets to know others better also shows her more realexed side. She loves to read and spends most her time in her fantasies. When powers of the Protector 5 are awakened she gets power of flight which gives her tittle Dreamer. When her powers advance she also gets powers of invisibility. Fujiwara Makoto - Makoto is 15 year old girl and Rin's cousin (in first season). At first she is very cold toward the others and seemed to be annoyed by them but later on she starts to warm up to them. She is very good singer but that's something she hides from other people. When powers of the Protector 5 are awakened she gets the power of telekinesis which gives her tittle Mover. Fujiwara Rin - Rin is 13 year old girl and Makoto's cousin (in first season). She is the youngest and also the most reckless of the group when it comes to using her powers. She is very energetic and athletic. Rin was along with Momo the most excited about getting special powers. When powers of the Protector 5 are awakened she gets the power of teleportation which gives her tittle Teleporter. At first she can only teleport objects that she touches but as her powers advance she can also teleport herself and others. Later she can also teleport objects that she doesn't touch. Supporting Characters Characters that are considered as main characters along with the Protectors. Kirigaya Leo - Leo is 17 year old boy (in first season). He often helps at his family's resturant and met the girls when he brought them the delivery. It's later revealed that his family are Healers and after that he helps girls regularly. He has big knowledge about magic and different creatures. He eventually becomes Yuri's boyfriend. Takada Fumiya '- Fumiya is 18 year old boy (in first season) and Naomi's childhood friend. As series goes on he gets more and more suspicious about girls as they always seem to be around when something weird is going on. 'Takada Izo '- Izo is Fumiya father who works as detective. He often works on strange cases that has something to do with magic along with his partner Ryo. They both often get tired of the 5 always being involved in their cases. 'Yoshimura Ryo - Ryo is Izo's partner who along with him often works on magic related cases. Aozora Daisuke - Daisuke's first appearence is in second season. He is Yuri's classmate. Villains Main Villains Minor Villains Recurring Characters Family Oshima Tadashi - Naomi's father. Two of them have complicated relationship as he left her mother when Naomi was young which is something Naomi still hasn't forgiven him. Oshima Mikuru - Naomi's mother who died when she was young. She was in fact witch which is something that girls find out later in series. Friends and Classmates Magic Users Minor Characters Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:The Protector 5